Valentines reunion
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Emily and Damon reunited with each other during Lauren's valentines party
1. Chapter 1

Today Lauren was having a big Valentine's Day yacht party. She invited her family and her closest friends.

Everyone showed up to the party. The tables are covered in white table cloths, chairs are designed with gold and the ocean view is beautiful. The guest are amazed, but then again it's Lauren so they would expect a party hosted by her to be and look amazing. The color theme is red and black.

Emily ! So great to see you again it's been a long time how's New York ." Lauren hugged her.

"I know I missed everyone and it great I love the city life."

"We missed you too. By the way you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Lo."

"Go ahead and walk around say hello to everyone, check the yacht out. I have you seated at table three which is right over there."

"Awesome thanks."

Emily walked around greeting everyone. Giving hugs and kisses until she reached her table. Seated there were Payson, Rico, Kaylie and Austin. There was an empty seat next to hers.

"Please don't let it be." She prayed.

Looks like it didn't work. There he is walking towards her table with a big smile on his face. He greets everyone at the table then gets to her.

"Hi Emily"

"Hello Damon."

"How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"A lot better now." He smiled.

The party is going really well so far. She's dancing and laughing. Just having an overall good time.

The music slows down and now everyone is paired up dancing a slow dance.

"Care to dance beautiful?" He asked with his hand out.

She just looks at him and takes his hand.

"So help me get this straight it's Valentine's Day and you show up to a yacht party alone. Where's your…boyfriend?" He whispered.

"Wow it really took a lot out of you to say the last word in that sentence."

He gave her a half smile.

"Well if you must know my boyfriend and I broke up three months ago."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Nah it's ok, it was for the better. He never had time for me. I guess now I know how you felt."

"Emily that's not how I felt."

"So what about you huh? Where's your girlfriend?"

"We uh, we broke up not too long ago as well."

"Oh… Damon I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok I'm over it. Wasn't meant to be. Now I know why."

"Why?"

"Because I'm meant to be with you Emily. I made a mistake in the past but if you're willing to give me another chance to prove to you why I'm the one for you, I will do whatever it takes. Because I know you're the one for me. You've always been."

"That's not fair."

"How?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You broke my heart. You left me. Every time I came around and it was just me and you it was perfect like old times. Then she came around and it was as if we were total strangers to each other. Now you walk in here and telling me you love me and want another chance. Give me one good reason why I should?"

"It was fate. Fate brought me back to you. We haven't seen each other in almost half a year. Lauren throws this party, we both get invited and now look."

"That wasn't good enough Damon ."

"That's why I left."

"What?"

"I left because I felt I wasn't good enough for you." He says all choked up.

"Why would you think that?"

"I didn't fit in your world Emily ."

"I didn't fit in yours but you did all you could to make it work, now look at me. I could of done the same for you. I wanted to do the same for you because I knew you were everything I needed. Did you not know that?"

"I knew you did, I guess I was just second guessing myself."

"I guess it really is fate then."

"It is, because if it wasn't I wouldn't be dancing with the most beautiful woman on this yacht right now. On Valentine's Day to our song."

Emily stopped and listened for a bit.

Tightrope was playing

Tears started rolling down her face. It is fate. She couldn't be any happier. This is what she wanted. This man right in front of her is what she needed. He wanted and needed her just as much.

"It's gonna take some time though to get back to where we were but I am willing to try." She said.

"That's ok, I'll be here with you. " he kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him and kissed him back.


End file.
